


Viva Chekov

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chekov's birthday and the Crew goes karaokeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Chekov

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 3 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms. I went out for two of my friends' birthdays last night and it was at a bar for Karaoke. I love karaoke. A lot. It had me thinking of the crew of the enterprise going out for karaoke.
> 
> This happened.
> 
> I didn't write Chekov's Russian accent phonetically. I heard it in my head with his Russian accent, just like I did Spock's voice and Bones'. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing Reboot fic. I hope I did the characters justice.

“I am sorry Captain, I do not understand what it is we are doing here. What the purpose of this excursion is and what we hope to learn from it.” 

Jim Kirk rolled his eyes as he slapped his first officer on the shoulder. A giggle escaped as he saw the genuine confusion on Spock’s virtually emotionless face. “Karaoke Spock. It’s something they used to do on earth centuries ago. You go to a bar, there is a machine with songs that you sing along to.”

“You misunderstand me, Captain…”

“It’s Jim, Spock. We are in civilian clothes. We’re on a four month leave from Starfleet to unwind and prepare for our next deep space mission. Either get used to calling me Jim or get used to me not answering you when you don’t.” Jim nodded at the bartender and signaled for two drinks, a Vulcan Kiss for Spock and a Sex on the Beach for him. His eyes wandered the bar before turning back to look into Spock’s deep brown eyes.

“Fine, JIM,” Spock said not without annoyance. “I read up on Karaoke,” he spat the word, like it left a bad taste in his mouth, on my padd. What I fail to understand is what it has to do with us and what our purpose for being in this establishment is.”

Jim chuckled as he sipped his own drink. He knew Spock would not touch his until his questions were answered. It was as infuriating as it was endearing, and it always made him want to run his fingers through the Vulcan’s neatly groomed hair and pull him close to engulf him in a deeply passionate kiss. Anything to ruffle him just a fraction. Instead, he settled for grabbing onto Spock’s arms and pulling him so that they were chest to chest.

“It is Pavel’s twenty fifth birthday. He’s a quarter of a century now and it’s a rite of passage. Or at least it should be. I don’t know, all I do know is that Sulu called me up and said that he wanted to get together at some seedy earth bar and do something old fashioned for a change. I think they had halo’ed some movies and one had to do with Karaoke and he wanted to do that. He wants us ALL to do it. And because we’re family, we’re here and we’re going to sing.”

Jim watched the realization dawn on Spock’s face at his words. “Sing? Captain?”

“I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” Jim teased pretending to look around. He nearly cheered when he heard Spock growl in frustration. “An emotional response, this IS a party.”

“Yes you little hobbity elf,” a southern drawl echoed over Jim’s shoulder. Both men looked to see Leonard McCoy approach the bar and order a round of drinks. “If I have to get up and sing, your pointy little ears aren’t getting out of it.”

“Why must it always come down to my ears,” Spock asked with a lilt of humour. The sound caused for Jim’s groin to tighten and his stomach to flutter. “One would think that perhaps you have something you are over compensating for if you have to resort to mocking someone else for visual differences.” 

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with my ears Spock,” McCoy growled as he downed a shot of amber liquid.

“I don’t recall mentioning your ears Doctor.” With that, Spock did an about face and headed in the direction where the rest of their crew were sitting, flipping through what looked like binders filled with multi coloured sheets of paper.

Jim couldn’t help but look down at Bones’ groin as the older man barked out a laugh. 

“Oh he’s in a right mood tonight Jim.”

“God I hope so.”

They had gone through the endless songs and musical artists in the provided books from the DJ over drinks, their meals and laughs. The Enterprise had landed less than three weeks earlier and since then everyone had gone their own ways for a while to readjust to life on land. It had only been a matter of time before they would find themselves back together for some reason or another, and Chekov’s birthday was just as good a reason as any.

“I still fail to see what part of this is entertaining,” Spock lamented in only a way he could causing Uhura to laugh as she pet his shoulder affectionately. Jim held himself back, meeting the Vulcan’s eye and knowing that it had been years since Spock and Uhura had been together and it was with Jim that his heart truly lay.

“Which is why you get to go first,” she said with an evil gleam. “So either you pick your own song or Bones and I will pick it for you.”

Jim’s eyes widened as he tried to hide his laugh in Scotty’s shoulder.

“Jim,” Spock questioned neutrally. 

“Yes, Spock?”

“Does the term ‘cut off for a month’ mean anything to you?” 

The whole table erupted in laughter which only caused Spock’s eyes to narrow deeper.

“Does the term ‘you wish you could stay away from this ass’ mean anything to you?”

Scotty, Bones and Uhura all coughed “slut” into their hands causing another round of laughter to ensue. It was Bones who noticed Chekov’s absence first.

“Where’s the kid?” He asked, looking around the table to see Pavel’s seat empty.

“Usually on your dick,” Jim answered off handed as he winked at his boyfriend playfully.

“Jealousy is ugly on you James Tiberius,” McCoy answered with the flip of his middle finger.

“Your face is ugly on you, Leonard,” Jim flashed a smirk and popped a few pretzels in his mouth flirtatiously. 

“Would you like to make that two months? CAPTAIN?” Spock asked with false innocence. Before anyone could respond, Chekov came bounding back to the table. His cheeks were littered with lipstick kisses and his hair had been mussed up playfully. He was blushing as he sat down with a grin on his face. 

“I met some very nice girls over there,” his Russian accent was slurred with alcohol and his eyes glassy from the added warmth of the room and his excitement. They gave me some help with choosing songs. They do this Karaoke all the time so they know what is good.”

“Songs?” Uhura asked with a raised eyebrow. “How many are you doing?”

“Oh, just one. To start,” Chekov said with a giggle. “But I thought that since it was my birthday, I would choose a song for everyone to sing. We are up next, after this few people now.”

Everyone’s eyes met, half in amusement and half in horror. 

“I have picked out one song for everyone to sing and then there will be duets. Mr. Scott and Nyota will sing together, the Captain and Mr. Spock will sing together and I will sing with Sulu.”

“Damn it man, I’m a doctor not a musician.”

Everyone turned to Spock who had a wisp of a smile on his face. 

“I am sorry, I thought I would save Dr. McCoy the trouble of saying it and offer it for him.” 

“Chekov it’s like sending Spock to a Bake Sale and not giving him any brownies to sell,” Scotty laughed.

“You don’t fire up the barbeque and not have any meat in the freezer,” Uhura added with an undignified snort.

At that, everyone went around the table offering their own impersonations of Bones, finally ending when “Commander Spock” was called over the microphone system.

“I had hoped that you were merely joking about making us all get up and sing,” Spock said. “I see no logic in offering up myself for the embarrassment that will no doubt follow.”

“Just get up there and sing for the kid you green blooded hob goblin,” the real McCoy growled as he threw a napkin across the table at Spock.

“Seriously,” Jim said as Spock moved to stand up. “Go up, follow the prompter and just know that no matter how embarrassing it is, you still have one more song to do. With me.”

“Not helpful,” Spock muttered as he made his way to the stage. Picking up the microphone from the DJ he looked at the screen on the table.

_“Wannabe – Spice Girls 1996”_ it read. Spock merely cocked one eyebrow and glared at the table where his ‘friends’ sat.

“Ridiculous,” he said into the microphone before the music started.

Two minutes and fifty two seconds later there was roaring laughter coming from a table in the middle of the room and enthusiastic applause coming from the entirety of the bar. Spock straightened his shirt, placed the microphone back onto the table and sat down at the table, downing the rest of his Vulcan Kiss and asked for something stronger, much stronger.

“That was…” Uhura cackled as she gave Chekov a high five on his choice of songs for Spock.

“So fucking sexy,” Jim whispered into Spock’s ear. He could feel the embarrassment in the heat on Spock’s cheek as well as the green tint of a blush on his face.

Seconds later “Montgomery Scott” was being called up to the stage. 

The screen read: _“Friends In Low Places – Garth Brooks 1989”_

Midway through the song one of the girls at a table close to the stage got up and put a cowboy hat on Scotty’s head, kissing him messily before letting him finish his song. When he was done, he had her number pressed hotly in his front pocket and a wink of a promise for more later.

“You laddie,” Scotty said as he sat down to cheers of congratulations, “ are a fucking GENIUS.”

“I get the Spice Girls and Mr. Scott gets a respectable song,” Spock gave a quiet pout that Jim couldn’t help but kiss off his lips.

“Don’t worry Mr. Spock, there is more to come,” Chekov promised drunkenly. He leaned over to kiss Bones hungrily. “It is your turn Leo. Go sing for me darling.”

Bones grumbled, most likely to cover the blush on his cheek and the grin on his face as he got up and headed towards the stage. As the song flashed up on his screen a ‘oh HELL no’ could be heard over the speakers.

_“I Want You to Want Me – Cheap Trick 1977’_

“Your ass is going to be so sore after tonight Pasha,” Bones promised before starting into his song, much to everyone at his table’s pleasure.

Uhura was called next.

She cheered when she saw her song.

_“Hit Me With Your Best Shot – Pat Benatar 1980”_

To what everyone complained upon her return wasn’t fair since she was given an easy song. Chekov only grinned and blew her a kiss. “She is my favourite.” When Bones glared at Pavel he shrugged. “I am more afraid of her than I am of any of you.”

“Damn right about that Sweetie,” Uhura winked.

“Hikaru Sulu,” the DJ called to overwhelming cheers from their table. When he approached the stage he clapped when he saw his own song.

_“Baby Got Back – Sir Mix A Lot 1992”_

“That was the best thing I think I’ve ever seen,” Uhura shrieked when Sulu returned to the table, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. 

Sulu gave a round of high fives from the table before making his way to nearby tables who had all given him a standing ovation at his performance.

“James T. Kirk,” was called next to which the entire table went quiet. He gave them all a flirty grin and bounded up to the stage. It took Jim point two seconds to see his song and begin laughing hysterically.

“Mr. Chekov, you are my new favourite.”

“What song did you pick for him?” Bones asked, curious from Jim’s reaction.

_“Sabotage – Beastie Boys 1993”_

The music started and Jim felt transported. Back to a point in his life that he didn’t think too much about any more but always tried to remember more fondly than not. This had been his favourite song when he was 11. Rebelious. Angsty. Not afraid of anything. Nearly getting himself killed, getting off that cliff alive by the skin of his hands. Literally. This song had always been an anthem for him and Chekov couldn’t have picked a better song for him to sing if he’d tried. Jim looked up and saw Chekov watching him, face beaming with pride and pleasure that Jim had liked the song. 

He looked over at Spock who was watching him with veiled curiosity. He knew his lover would not outright ask him the significance of the song so he would offer the information freely. If Jim trusted Spock with his deepest, innermost secrets and feelings, he knew the Vulcan would reciprocate.

Too soon it was over and Jim was breathing heavily from singing and dancing enthusiastically. He grabbed a drink off of a passing waitress as he made his way back to the table and downed it in one swallow.

“Good job kid,” was all he said as he sat down and ruffled Chekov’s hair playfully.

“Pavel Chekov,” the DJ called. “The birthday boy.”

For the first time all night, Chekov looked nervous. He turned to Bones and gave a falsely brave smile “This is for you darling.”

_“I Touch Myself –Divinyls 1990”_

The crowd was revved up, cheering wildly. The table which sat the crew of the Enterprise was a mix between uncomfortable and turned on. Kirk and Spock’s gazes met while both refused to look over at McCoy who was shifting the bulge in his slacks with no subtlety what so ever. Uhura and Scotty exchanged knowing glances with Sulu who silently took bets on which couple would be the first to leave. 

Uhura lost with her bet on Spock and Kirk because the second Chekov placed the microphone on the table, McCoy stood up. As he did so, he tossed a handful of chips onto the table and mumbled something about jailbait boyfriends being too damn sexy for their own goods and needing to be taught a lesson even though it was their birthday.

Sulu and Scotty cheered as they graciously accepted Uhura’s money who glared at Spock and Kirk for their motionless forms.

A few moments passed before Spock stood up suddenly. “I feel we too must be going, I have very pressing matters to attend to,” he turned to face their remaining friends at the table. “I take it you will be safe in getting home this evening.”

“Good night Spock,” Uhura said with fondness, looking between the two very different men before her. Their pinkies were entwined and although she felt a slight pull of regret in her heart, she knew that this was where the two men were meant to be. Together. She loved Spock, more than she had probably loved anyone before him, but she saw the differences in him with Jim and without. Which also was true for the other man as well. It was though the two completed each other and she couldn’t begrudge either man the happiness their relationship brought. “Take care.”

“We’ll see you next week?” Sulu asked after ordering another round from the waitress. “Bones and Pavel are having a house warming party for their new place.”

“We will be there. Do you know what time the engagement is to star…” 

“Spock,” Jim whined. “We can find out the details later. I need to get home. Now.”

A flash of worry crossed Spock’s face. “Are you unwell Jim? Do you need a doctor?”

“No, Spock,” Jim’s voice was tight. “I don’t need a doctor.”

“Then what do you need Jim? You look agitated…”

“What I need is to get home, get us both naked and have your dick in my ass. THAT is what I need. Now.”

Uhura, Sulu and Scotty tried to cover their laughter with little success. Spock’s cheeks tinged green and his eyes narrowed.

“Captain, this is not the place…”

“You’re right, this isn’t the place Spock. Now say goodbye.” Jim turned to his friends and gave them a short smile. “Good night. We’ll speak soon.”

“It appears that we need to leave, post haste,” Spock said regretfully. “Take care. Good evening friends.”

When it was just three left at the table, the friends all burst into laughter. 

“And here we are again, the Three Amigos,” Scotty said fondly.

“One of these days,” Sulu said with a hint of regret, “it will be us ditching them early to go home and get our freak on.”

Scotty and Uhura exchanged raised eyebrows. “Not if you continue to use ‘get our freak on’,” she laughed. 

They all clinked glasses in celebration. “To Pavel Chekov,” Scotty called out. 

“The only person on earth or in deep space that could chip through the layers of crust to the shriveled heart of Leonard McCoy,” Sulu echoed with a smile.

“And for getting Spock up on stage singing Spice Girls. Without argument or threat of a Vulcan pinch.”

When all three friends could speak again they once again clinked glasses.

“VIVA CHEKOV!”

Finis


End file.
